With the rapid development of wireless communication technology, user requirements have increased. The applications of the wireless communication terminal are required to process large amounts of communication data. The users want to transmit and receive data at a higher speed. There are many methods proposed to meet such requirements with efficient use of radio frequency resource.
In the beamforming system, the User Equipment (UE) or Mobile Station (MS) has no way of knowing the optimum beam among the beams transmitted by the evolved Node B (eNB) or Base Station (BS) at the time of initial access or after the MS location or other environmental condition changes. The MS also has no way of knowing the best beam among the beams received. This is the case too for the beams transmitted by the MS and received by the BS. Thus, it is necessary for the MS and the BS to search for the best transmission/reception beam efficiently.
In Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.3c and IEEE 802.11ad, a beam search method for Wireless Local Area Network (LAN)/Personal Area Network (PAN) has been proposed. The standard specifies the beamforming in the wireless PAN/LAN environment in the 60 GHz band which is higher than the legacy mobile communication frequency band. In this case, the significant power reduction occurs as the distance between the transmitter and the receiver increases due to the high frequency band. Accordingly, the beamforming technique is important in the high frequency band.